


Fabulous Sam Winchester

by MissieFishie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: IG Prompt written while babysitting for IG User Fabulous_Sam_Winchester.Not edited.





	

Sam Winchester arrived to his class fifteen minutes early. He always sat in the middle of the room as to not draw attention to himself. Soon the class filed in and took their own seats, in the beginning, whispers had circulated the room of the sophomore taking a senior AP class, but now he was just another student.

Sam kept his head low as the teacher walked in and did his best to stay focused on the lesson. Ten minutes into the lesson the classroom door opened and a blonde boy waltzed in.

"Sup, Teach?" He smiled as he looked around for an empty seat.

"Mr. Speight, so glad you decided to take the time out of your busy day to attend class," Mrs. Masters deadpanned, some of the students snickered behind their books, but Sam tried hard to ignore the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach. Sam's head shot up when a hand slammed down on his desk.

"Hey there," the blonde smiled, "name's Gabriel, but my lovers call me Gabe." He winked and he stretched out his hand for Sam to shake.

"I know who you are Gabriel," Sam huffed, "we've been in the same class this whole semester." Sam placed his hand in Gabriel's anyway and gave it a firm shake. Gabriel looked at Sam's hand resting in his own for a moment before he grabbed it tightly and leaned in, his face a breath away from the sophomores.

"What did I just tell you, Samsquatch? It's Gabe to you." He grinned and pressed Sam's hand to his lips. Sam's face turned bright red and he struggled to find a response. The class snickered again and Sam realised Gabriel was still holding his hand.

"Gabriel Speight, leave Mr. Winchester alone and keep quiet so we can continue our lesson," Mrs. Masters scolded.

"Anything for you Megaera darling," Gabriel crooned, pushing himself off Sam's desk and taking up residence in the desk directly behind him. Mrs. Masters rolled her eyes an continued the lesson.

Gabriel leaned forward until his lips almost touched the shell of Sam's ear, "Hey Sammy," He whispered, his breath sending shivers down Sam's spine. "You wouldn't happen to have a pen I could borrow would ya kiddo? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Uhm... let me check," Sam reached into his backpack and took out his pencil bag, he unzipped it and looked inside, "it seems I only have a sharpie..." he apologized.

"No worries, a sharpie will work just fine," Gabriel smiled and Sam turned around to hand him the object. Gabriel grabbed Sam's wrist and in one quick motion he uncapped the Sharpie with his mouth and scribbled something down on Sam's arm before the brunette could snatch it away. Gabriel's grip was firm and commanding and Sam found himself melting into it. He watched as Gabriel bent his head to blow on the writing, simultaneously drying the ink and erecting goose bumps across Sam's flesh. Gabriel pressed his thumb into the pulse point on Sam's wrist before he let go completely and moved back to sitting lazily in his seat. He threw Sam a salacious wink and turned his attention towards the lesson.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the period, Gabriel snatched Sam's pencil bag and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

"Gabriel, come in give it back," Sam huffed, trying to snatch it from the other boys pocket.

"Ah ah ah darling," Gabriel chided, "you can have this back after school."

"Seriously?" Sam growled, "Gabriel stop messing around and just give me back my stuff."

"Sam, what did I tell you? It's Gabe to you, and no. I will return it to you today after school."

Sam rolled his eyes, "fine. Where should I meet you?"

Gabriel chuckled and tossed his notes into his own backpack and slipped the sharpie behind his ear. "You have my number, just text me at lunch and I'll let you know." He winked and then disappeared into the sea of students flooding the corridors. Sam glanced down at his arm and took out his cell phone, he reluctantly added Gabriel's number to his contact list.

By the time lunch rolled around, Sam's stomach was in knots. He quickly surveyed the courtyard and made his way to an empty table. He pulled out his phone and opened a new message.

[11:05] Hey. It's Sam.

[11:07] heya Sammy! Missed me huh? ;)

Sam snorted

[11:08] No, I just need my pencil case back and this is when you told me to text you.

[11:10] you wound me with your words, here I thought you wanted to talk to me :'(

[11:10] C'mon Gabriel don't be an ass, just tell me where to meet you.

[11:11] Someday you'll want my ass, trust me.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a swig of water.

"Hey Samantha!" Jess sang, sliding into the seat next to Sam. "How's your day so far?"

Sam grinned and slipped his phone is his pocket. "It's been interesting to say the least, some kid, Gabriel, decided to steal my pencil case and refused to give it back to me unless I texted him and set up a time to meet him this afternoon, but now he's refusing to tell me where to meet him and he won't stop trying to flirt with me."

"Please tell me you're flirting back," Jess giggled, Sam shook his head. "Saaam! Why not?"

"Why would I?" Sam asked, "what's the point?"

"The point, my young Padawan, is to beat Gabe at his own game!" Charlie bounced over and sat on the other side of Sam, her girlfriend Dorthy not far behind. "Sorry," the redhead shrugged, "couldn't help but over hear your little dilemma."

"Whatever," Dorothy chuckled, "babe we all know you live for the drama."

Charlie flipped her hair over her shoulder, "okay fine, so sue me if I already ship it. I mean, the height difference alone is already goals! So let's see what the lovebirds have been saying," she reached for Sam's phone but he quickly held it behind him and out of her reach.

"Not so fast Daphne Blake," Sam chided, "these text are none of your business, and he said only his lovers call him 'Gabe' so you may wanna- hey!"

Jess laughed as she snatched the phone from Sam's hand. "Let's see, hmm so far it's not as spicy as I'd like. Let's fix that problem shall we?"

"Jess come on," Sam sighed, "just give me back the phone."

"One little text Sam, just one is all I'm asking for," Jess shot him her best puppy dog face and Sam agreed with a huff. Jess grinned and turned her attention to the phone.

[11:20] Who ever said I don't already want your ass, Gabe? The things I would do to you if I had you alone. Perhaps you should just come to my house tonight to return my pencil case, I do have to punish you for stealing my personal property.

"Jess!" Sam yelled when he read the text, but it was too late, the three girls were howling with laughter and Charlie was almost in tears.

"Hey Sam," she choked out, "if you want, you can borrow Dorothy and my handcuffs!" Jess snorted and Dorothy went beet red. "Charlie!" Dorothy scolded, clearly embarrassed though still smiling.

The rest of the day any time Sam received a text his stomach would fall down to his feet. He didn't hear back from Gabriel though, and he stayed after school until everyone was gone, but there was no sign of the blonde senior.

When Sam got home he ate dinner with his brother and then excused himself to go upstairs and study. After locking himself in his room he opened the texts between him and Gabriel, the last one was the one Jess had sent at lunch. He debated on whether or not he should tell Gabriel that Jess had sent it, but decided against it.

[8:45p] Hey Gabriel, sorry about the text earlier. I was just joking around... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.

After a few minutes and still no response, Sam decided to distract himself by diving into his homework. Around 10, Sam heard one of Dean's friends arrive and preemptively put his headphones in and turned the music up when he heard the two men coming up the stairs. He jumped when his pencil case was tossed in front of him, then his chair was spun around harshly and he was lost in warm golden eyes and a mischievous smile.

Gabriel removed Sam's headphones with a swift jerk and ran his fingers along the sophomores jawline, "the only thing uncomfortable about that last text Sammy," he hissed, climbing onto Sam's lap and threading his fingers through Sam's hair, "was the raging hard on I had to deal with the rest of the day." He pulled roughly on the brunette locks in his fingers and Sam let out a whimper as his head fell slightly back. Gabriel hummed and nuzzled his face into Sam's exposed neck, licking the younger boys collarbone. Sam shivered violently and he threw one arm around Gabriel's waist, pulling him closer, the other arm wrapped firmly around Gabriel's back, his hand resting on the back of his neck, the tips of his fingers sliding through golden hair. The senior hummed in approval, and pressed his lips against Sam's ear, whispering in a husky voice that made Sam weak, "so, how were you planning on punishing me?"

Sam growled and lifted them both off the chair, taking long strides until he reached the edge of the bed where he threw Gabriel onto the mattress and climbed over the older boy. He lowered himself down until their bodies were almost touching gazed into Gabriel's eyes, their lips almost touching. Then without a sound, he moved away completely and sat back down in his computer chair.

"Listen, Gabriel, we need to talk about this first." Sam crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his excitement, he could feel the heat radiating from the tips of his ears but he did his best to push that aside. Gabriel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Seriously Moose, I didn't take you for such a tease," he whined as he slid his hand into his pants and shamelessly readjusted himself, his back arching slightly at his own touch. Sam pressed the heel of his hand against his groin, trying desperately not to get any harder then he already was, but watching the golden haired boy sprawled out in his bed touching himself was enough to get Sam harder then ever.

"Shit," he muttered, screwing his eyes closed and trying to think about anything to will his erection away. "Gabriel, listen, I've never, I mean, I haven't ever... with anyone. Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, I don't want to do this if we're not... I can't just sleep around with... fuck, can you stop touching yourself and moaning for like ten goddamn minutes so I can get this out!?" He snapped, lunging forward to force Gabriel's hand out of his pants, he captured both of Gabriel's wrists in one of his hands and forced them above the seniors head.

"Fuck me, and then we can talk," Gabriel moaned, lifting his hips until his groin made contact with Sam's, the Winchester involuntarily ground down and his head fell into the crook of Gabriel's neck as the two ground against each other greedily.

"No, wait," Sam gasped, forcing himself to pull away from Gabriel, his dick instantly missing the friction, both boys let out a frustrated moan and Gabriel struggled against Sam's hold, his arms still held firmly above his head. "Gabriel," Sam breathed and rested his forehead against Gabriel's. "Please, I just need to take things slow..."

Gabriel sighed and nodded gently, "I understand, but can you please release my hands?" Sam chuckled softly and removed his hand from Gabriel's wrists. Almost immediately Gabriel brought his hands to Sam's face and pulled the sophomore in for a kiss, leaving just a few millimeter's of space between their lips, waiting for Sam to close the gap. Sam pulled back slightly, hazel eyes flickering back and forth between golden ones, a silent question, Gabriel smiled and without another second of hesitation, Sam dove down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was passionate and needy, full of hope and lust. When Gabriel started to moan Sam's name, Sam couldn't help himself and his hips met Gabriel's once more.

Both boys moaned deeply into each others mouths as they pressed their clothes erections together, lips never losing contact as their thrusts became wilder.

"Sammy," Gabriel panted, "I know you wanna take things slow, but maybe we could do this without pants?"

Sam groaned, "fuck yes." The two scrambled to removed their clothes and Gabriel's breath hitched when Sam removed his shirt as well, stripping completely naked. Gabriel followed suit and soon they were back on the bed, this time Sam was lying on his back with Gabriel hovering over him. "If I had known at the beginning of the semester that stealing your pencil case and some raunchy texts was all it took to get you naked and underneath me, I would have done it the first day I laid eyes on you."

Sam snorted and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck. "Shut up and kiss me please," he laughed, pulling the senior down and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly became heated and Sam cried out when he felt Gabriel's hand wrap around their dicks, pressing their erections sweetly together and guiding them into ecstasy. Sam ran his nails roughly along Gabriel's back, eliciting a hiss from the older boy as their thrusting became more erratic.

"Gabriel, Gabe, please, I'm close.... god shit, please don't stop," Sam panted, he could feel the heat coiling in his abdomen, the slick glide of Gabriel's hand pressed against one side of his dick and Gabriel's dick pressed against the other side was bringing him more pleasure then words could describe.

"Say it again," Gabriel hissed.

"Please...." Sam moaned.

"No," The golden hair boy growled, "my name, you said 'Gabe'. Say it again for me baby."

"G-Gabe," The brunette cried out, "fuck, Gabe, Gabe, yes! Fuck! Gabe, Gabe please, Gabe!" With every cry of Gabe's name, the blonde thrusted faster, his hand matching the pace as Sam came undone under the senior, his back arching, pressing his glistening naked body further into Gabriel's, his hands grasping for something to hold on to as the senior brought him to the edge of his climax. Gabriel could feel Sam's nails digging into his back and the thought of being marked by the sophomore writhing and panting beneath him combined with the breathy, needy cries of his own name that spilt from Sam's lips with every thrust was quickly becoming too much for Gabriel.

He latched his mouth to the side of Sam's neck and sucked a dark hickey, causing Sam to scream and come in long thick hot white ropes all over their stomachs. Gabriel pulled away just in time to see Sam's face contorted in ecstasy and he pressed their mouths together, swallowing Sam's cries, Gabriel slipped his tongue in Sam's mouth and claimed victory with every broken whimper.

"Gabe," Sam moaned into the older boys mouth, "come for me." And Gabriel did, his cum shot out like arrows, covering their torsos and mixing in with Sam's release from only moments before. Gabriel thrust lazily into his hand, Sam's dick not leaving his grasp until they were both milked dry. Sam was shaking from overstimulation but he didn't seem to mind. Gabriel flopped on his back next to the younger boy and ran his finger lazily through the cooling cum on Sam's chest. Sam leaned over the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from off the floor, wiping them off the best he could before throwing the shirt into the laundry hamper in the corner. He turned on his side and scooped Gabriel up in his arms. The senior hummed and threw a leg over the sophomores waist, using his heel to nudge them closer together, their spent dicks nestled closely between their legs. As Gabriel fell asleep in Sam's arms he grinned and said, "thanks for letting me borrow that sharpie."

"Anytime," Sam smiled, "good night, Gabe."

"G'Night lover."


End file.
